legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathum
Rathum is the Captain of The Wrack, Culinary Masterchef and self proclaimed “Greatest Necromancer in the World!”. He served as the personal Chef for Ulgard Greenblood Aboard his first flagship, The Stormbreaker. Here he received high praise and respect from the crew and was considered indispensable Ulgard. Thousands of years later he was found by the crew of the Thunderchild during their descent into the deepest part of the ocean. Appearance Rathum looks like an old decrepit man at first glance, his sickly black skin is covered by green and brown rags as he hunches over holding himself up with his crooked walking stick. Upon closer examination small gills can be seen under his cheeks along with scaly webbed hands. He also shows signs of good health, his eyes have retained a yellow pigment and still has all his teeth. Personality Since his Isolation Rathum has slowly been losing his mind, he’s more shy and timid then most would assume, however likes to make friends when possible. By nature he’s a kind soul however is aware of the terrible power that he could unleash if he so chose. He’s also very proud and doesn’t take kindly to criticism or competition. Abilities The Lone Bonemancer Rathum comes from an ancient time and with it comes strange old magic, in this case being a unique strain of Necromancy... Bonecraft! Rathum cannot actually raise the dead, however he can animate fallen carcasses or bones to mix and match them into anything! Ranging from a humble deckhand to a grotesque whale sized monster. While impressive, these constructs are not souls brought back but rather new scripts of magical code animating the construct with basic instincts or to be taken under Rathum's personal control. Luckily for him, Rathum has had thousands of years to meditate and practice this skill. His scattered mind allows it to be spread thin and still function, meaning the amount of different constructs he could control at any given time is incredible! The largest ever witnessed was when while sailing The Wrack with an animated crew of 50 men, he was also using spare parts to hold the ship together all the while controlling 2 Bone-shark constructs to fight off a large deep-sea beast while the ship made evasive maneuvers. Needless to say, the guy can multitask. Masterchef A title that is bestowed to only the most talented of culinary artists to ever live. Rathum is no exception. For his time he was the greatest chef in the world and his talents still hold up. Greenblood's Skull Rathum keeps on his person at all times a skull with emerald geode eyes that glows a brilliant green. Sometimes animating the skull to float and follow him. Greenblood's Skull has 2 purposes. The first and most useful of it's tricks is it's ability to absorb magical energy indefinitely. Like a bottomless gullet that cannot be satisfied. The second is unique to Rathum, and that's it's helpful words of wisdom. Occasionally when Rathum is unsure about something Greenblood's skull will speak up and help him make a decision. These conversations are private between Rathum and Greenblood. Story of Rathum Life Rathum was born to Izir in a seaside settlement long forgotten to time. In his youth he would play on the beaches, fish in a makeshift canoe and cook for his friends and family! A story eventually reached his small commune of a great fish with a sword nose that swam deep out in the ocean, if you could catch one it would imbue whoever ate it with never ending youth... A captivating story, however Rathum was confident he could catch such a legendary fish! And set sail in his Canoe to find it. Unfortunately the weather took a turn, Rathum got confident and sailed too far out into open ocean and was swepped away by the storm! A strong swimmer he fought against it however ever breath he'd snatch another wave would crash down and claim him... eventually he gave in, glances up at the night sky through the surface of the sea and it glowed blue with lightning as his lungs filled water before dying on the seabed. Greenblood's Era The next thing Rathum knew was he was tangled in a net on a ship filled with grotesque mutated figures, somewhere between Man and Sea monster, all laughing heartily and the cut him loose and stood him up restraining his arms. He glanced left and saw two others being held like him, as a tall imposing figured drank deeply from a bottle of rum before tossing it empty into the sea. "What's your worth?" The figure said turning to the first captive. "Ulgar Greenblood." The captive shakily said "I...-" "That's Captain to you. Don't make him ask twice." The creature holding him advised. "Right... I'm the fastest swimmer there is!" The Captive said with a worried look. "Is that so?" Captain Greenblood responded. "Prove it, swim to that atoll as fast as you can." The figured gestured out to a sand island barely visible, the captive nodded and stood at the end of the plank before diving into the ocean, the man was certainly fast however a beast shot forth from under the ship, then tenticals emerged and attacked the thrashing swimmer before devouring him whole "Not the fastest." Greenblood joked. "What about you, what's your worth?" he gestured to the second captive. "I'm the best warrior in my village!" They states confidently. "So you say. Let's find the value in those words." Greenblood gestured to release the captive as a ship hand throws a rusted sword to the captive before a large crewman steps forward with a club. The exchange is shorted lived but ended with the captive in a bloody pulp by the end. "A village of weaklings. And you?" Greenblood turned to Rathum "What's your worth?" Rathum paused for a moment and thought what he was truly great at... Fishing, maybe. Sailing? Clearly not he drowned... "I'm the best cook I know." Rathum assured himself. "Really?" Greenblood questioned. "Make me something." Rathum was forced into the kitchen of the ship where a fat bloated figure waited, it laughed mockingly as it's whole body jiggled like jelly, two appendages reasonably assumed to be arms held a pair of meat cleavers and began chopping up fish and sparking a fire. Rathum looked around the room, he thought it best not to take anything that could be construed as a weapon and got to work with what he could find, the pantry was fairly well stocked and Rathum picked the ingredients carefully before producing a light cake drizzled in a sauce. It was served aside a mighty seafood platter prepared by The Blobby Crewman. Greenblood tasted the Seafood platter first, scoffing it down he forwent cutlery and seemed to enjoy himself. He nodded towards The Blobby Crewman who went over to edge of the deck to laugh and watch with his shipmates. Greenblood looked unimpressed with Rathum's cake, the pate was snatched from him as Greenblood scoffed the cake whole... then. For a moment. Nothing. The quiet was deafening and the crew witnessed their captain take an unusual moment of pause, he glances angrily towards Rathum, who barely had time to gulp before a tentacle slithered up the side of the boat and wrapped itself around The Blobby crewman "Wha-?!" The crewman tried to scream before being dragged down into the maw of a beast. "Your latest ship mate. Rathum!" Greenblood grabbed Rathum's arm to hold it up and was immediately engulfed in green magic. Rathum would be submerged in the sea one final time before being transformed into a fish-man hybrid himself, giving him scales and gills however maintaining his human features to make sure none of his culinary talents were jeopardized. Rathum learnt many tricks under Greenblood's guidance, though foolish to assume him to be a friend it brought Rathum comfort to think the Captain as close. Being his personal cook Rathum was gifted with a few basic scrolls and teaching in Bonecraft, a particularly rare branch of necromancy that allowed Rathum to work with more hands in the kitchen as he'd puppeteer skeleton constructs to assist him. A real demonstration of this feat came during a particularly harsh battle saw one of Greenblood's ships almost destroyed before Rathum intervened and turned the remains of the bones of the crew to repair and man the ship back to safety, this skeleton vessel became Rathum's personal ship "The Wrack" and would never be far from the flag ship. Eventually however a disaster struck and the Wrack was sunk over what would come to be known as Greenblood's Trench, he didn't get to know the fate of everyone else however all he knew was his ship with only him on it fell apart as he was knocked unconscious and condemned to the seabed. Isolation Rathum spent the next millennium on the sea floor waiting to be rescued, however never was. Occasionally the loneliness got the better of him and he would animate his skeletons to hang out with him. Eventually these plays became more convoluted and dragged out and Rathum actually became unintentionally through all his "practice" the most adept Bonecrafter in the world! Little good it would do him down here however this concentration of dark magic so deep down earned him an on looker... Shoggor. Eventually Rathum found a skull.. or maybe he just always had it. That glowed green. He ignored it at first as though the skull had done something wrong and was in time out, however he came to reason with it and saw it for what it was. Greenblood! his Captain had found his way back to him! After all this time-... The loneliness set in... however atleast he had friends. The Whispering voices inside his head, the distant presence of Shoggor and his best friend to keep him company. New Friends! Eventually Rathum was found by a group of humans in an experimental subversive vessel known as the Thunderchild. Rathum was overjoyed by their company! And as such agreed to help them meet Shoggor. After this he took the group to the surface using his Bonecraft after the Thunderchild was damaged at the depth, something even he was surprised he could do! at the surface he realized he could sail the ocean and find his place in the world... It wasn't long before he got into trouble with the navy ships near Kingsport that greeted him with canon fire! Luckily the Crew of the thunderchild were able to get them off Rathums back as the introduction of a new kind of undead magic entered Izir. Home Sweat Home... After leaving the crew of the Thunderchild to their quest Rathum decided to sail north-east towards his home town in Izir, he docked in Port Reaver by crashing The Wrack into the beach. He had learned that dockyards were not overly fond of him back in Kingsport. After beaching his ship it fell apart: the 50 skeleton crew dismounted and began picking up the pieces, then constructing them into some sort of building under Rathum's watch as he skulked in the wreck. Immediately local militia armed themselves to investigate the crash site and were horrified to find undead in their town! However the commander, one Nitakret-mimut was confused to find them building rather then attacking... taking two honour guards he went in to question one of the skeletons. After 5 seconds without an answer Nitakret-Mimut grew angry and struck the skeletal figures skull which rolled clean off and the body continued to build... this was also confusing. Rathum was pleased with this curious approach, he knew he needed to make a good first impression. Another skeleton kicked open a rotten wooden door carrying with him a bowl of blue and brown soup, unusual colours for sure, Commander Nitakret-Mimut looked at the bowl confused for a moment as this skeleton knelt down to present him with it; he took the bowl and sniffed it... it smelt amazing! Still concerned: he ordered one of his honour guards to eat some, after a moment of pause and exchanged glances the soldier did as was told and drank the soup... Delicious! He tipped the bowl back before the commander snatched it off them to try for himself... Truly divine. The Skeletons did a synchronized hop of joy accompanied by an orchestra of bones rattling and got back to work on the finishing touches, the soldiers stepped back to witness the completion of the the latest restaurant in Port Reaver... 'Milo ya Kufa Kwa!' Roughly translating too "Meals to Die for!" in Tyrranian. After the building became a staple towns folk began to help, ornate stone tables were put around the eatery and table clothes decorated the establishment. Fresh wood and slabs refurbished the dingy interiors and turned the once messy building into the towns Inn. After the renovations were done the local Vizier welcomed Rathum to appear publically and be officially welcomed into the community! Up until now he had communicated as a voice through a door, worried what the reaction to seeing him would be... it was alot to take in at first however the locals grew to love and respect the local bonecrafter! The one who fed their children, housed their visitors and protected their homes. Rathum upon reflection, Had no idea where he was. The name "Port Reaver" meant nothing to him. His home was an eternity in the past, but he found a new one here... and It was good enough for him.